Percabeth
by Budman707
Summary: We follow the worlds cutest couple in their dating life. These are not oneshots but are in chronological order. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Percy's P.O.V**

I had not seen Annabeth in 3 months. I seriously missed her. She was coming over to my place for 2 golden weeks. I hopped into my car and drove to the airport where I was going to meet her. I waited for her for about 10 minutes. She came out of the gate. She looked more beautiful than Aphrodite ( never tell Aphrodite I said that).

I ran up to her and we had a make out for two minutes flat. "Miss me, Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth. "Come with me, I'll take your stuff for you" I told Annabeth. I picked up her stuff for her then we walked hand in hand to the car.

I hopped in the driver seat then we drove off. "Do you want to come out with me tonight?" I asked her. Her smile told me the answer was yes. We arrived at my unit I'd recently bought. We walked in hand in hand. "You can set up in the spare room" I told Annabeth, "Or if you prefer you can sleep with me". Annabeth smiled " I Prefer the latter!" she said.

She set up her stuff on the other side of my bed. "Do you want to come for a walk on the beach with me, maybe a swim?" I asked Annabeth. "I sure do, Seaweed Brain". She leaned in to kiss me and we ended up making out for 3 minutes on my bed. When we pulled away we were totally out of breath and hyperventilating.

She took my hand and we walked out of my unit. We walked onto the sand. I lied down. Annabeth lied on top of me and started kissing me. "Do you want to come for a swim, Wise Girl" I asked her. She nodded. I took of my top, and noticed Annabeth staring at me. "Race you in" I said. Of course, I won because I used my Son of Posieden powers to bring in a wave to carry me in.

I made an air bubble and it was pretty much the second best underwater kiss of all time. We were making out for about 20 minutes. Seriously, I could kiss Annabeth all day. "I love you" Annabeth whispered in my ear. " I love you to, Wise Girl" I told her back.

I got rid of the air bubble and Annabeth lied on top of me. I got a warm current to take us to a little island. We hopped out and I carried Annabeth bridal style. I kissed her salty lips and then after about 30 seconds I pulled away. We lied down on the sand together and Annabeth fell asleep! Have I ever told you how cute Annabeth Chase looks when she's sleeping!

After about 20 minutes Annabeth woke up. I came around and massaged her head. "Oh Percy" said Annabeth, "That's so nice, you know you don't have to do this". I continued massaging her and she fell asleep again. When she woke up, I put her on my lap and she turned around to kiss me. Seriously, this is the life!

After that me and Annabeth swam back, well it was more I swam back with Annabeth holding onto me, but I didn't mind. Soon we got back. We walked back to my apartment. I cooked Annabeth some dinner. Once we'd finished I took her hand and together we walked to the beach for sunset. "First" I said, "Do you want to dance".

"There's no music" said Annabeth. I clicked my fingers and good dance music started playing. Annabeth took my hand and we danced to a couple of songs. At the end she kissed me and we sat back down. I prayed to Apollo that it would be a good sunset.

My prayers were answered. Annabeth sat on my lap and we watched the sun go down. "Thankyou Lord Apollo" I said silently. The sunset finished. "Do you want to come to the movies with me Annabeth." "I want to come everywhere you go" said Annabeth. I took her hand and we walked to the movies.

Which watched a romantic movie, appropriate for a date. It was a great movie. Annabeth sat on my lap, which is absolutely fine by me, and I stroked through her hair. Soon the movie was over. "Do you want to come to the ball with me?" I asked Annabeth. "I'm on" she replied. "By the way you're dancing has improved by far since our first dance!"

We danced to about 10 songs. "Do you want to come home now, it's 1 in the morning." I told her. "Let's go!" she replied. She hopped in the other side of my bed. We snuggled up, and had a make out for about 15 minutes, before falling asleep, our lips still touching.


	2. Authors note -Please read, 20 words only

Dear readers,

Please feel free to give me any ideas. Flames are welcome, I am stuck for Chapter 2.

-_Budman707_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeths P.O.V**

I woke up and Percy wasn't up yet. I snuck out of bed and watched Percy drooling. He was so cute. "Rar" I shouted. Percy jolted upright and uncapped riptide only to realize it was me! I laughed.

"Do you want to come Ice Skating with me today, Seaweed Brain" I said.  
"Yeah", said Percy, "That sounds fun".

"Then get ready!" I said.

Before long Percy was driving me to the Ice skating place. We danced while on the on our ice skates for a while. Percy had never been Ice skating before, so, of course he hanged on to me. Then Percy let go and fell onto his arm. He groaned. "You are such a seaweed brain" I said.

Before long an ambulance was here. I sat beside Percy as he went to the hospital.  
"So, Percy, do you think it was a bright idea to let go of me while we were ice skating."  
"No" he replied. I kissed him, then just watched him lying there for a while.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are, seaweed brain."  
He blushed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Wise Girl."  
I blushed.

Then, we arrived at the hospital. I kissed Percy quickly before the Paramedics took him into the hospital.

I went in the hospital and asked to go and see him.

"How do you know him" asked the lady at the desk.  
"He's my boyfriend" I replied.  
"Ok, room 115" she said.  
"Thanks" I replied as I walked to the elevator.

I went in to Percy. He was lying there in his arm in a cast. I kissed him quickly. "You are such an idiot sometimes", I smiled. When the nurses looked away I fed him some nectar and ambrosia. The nurses left. I grabbed his arm, which was not broken anymore. And we snuck out of the hospital together.

I held onto his hand. "Well that was stupid of you, Seaweed Brain" I said. Soon i found a bench and i pulled him next to me. I started kissing him and after 30 minutes were were still going.

I abruptly halted it. "Percy, I've got something to tell you", I said.


End file.
